


【瞳沈】重逢

by echoriath



Series: 美国末日AU [1]
Category: The Last of Us, 古剑奇谭 | Gujian Qitan (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoriath/pseuds/echoriath
Summary: * 最后的生还者（美国末日）AU沈夜带着沈曦，与瞳分散三个月后，误闯入一片猎人的领地。





	【瞳沈】重逢

　　沈夜带着沈曦，藏在一辆侧翻的焦黑卡车背后。沈夜右手握着他们还剩最后三发子弹的手枪，左手按在妹妹肩膀上，集中精神听远处的枪声。有时零散，有时密集，似乎离得比较远了，或许这伙猎人追踪无果，选择了放弃？沈夜只是想想，并不对此抱有什么希望。自从疫病爆发，活的Omega越来越少，如今这片区域恐怕已经不剩多少了。  
　　意外途径猎人基地的沈夜和妹妹，说不定是他们一年、甚至两年内见到的唯二两个Omega了，怎么可能放过。  
　　又有枪声响起，离得很近，恐怕不到二百米，验证了沈夜的想法。四面八方传来时近时远的人声，他们早已被包围了，只是还没被发现。沈夜昏沉的大脑拼命转动，他舔舔干涩的嘴唇，觉得喉咙都要冒烟了。此时，小腹再次袭来灼烧感，短暂又激烈地痉挛。沈夜咬住嘴唇，没有发出声音。他的发情期快到了，这并不意外，他们和大部队分开三个月了，再节省，补给也有用完的一天。在他把最后一管抑制剂推入小曦的静脉后，已经过去了三十五天，其实这段日子他的热潮随时可能来临。沈夜只是有点绝望，为什么偏偏要在这时候？他皱着眉，努力镇定心神，注意力集中的话，总能挨得久一点。  
　　他将背包卸下，取出没有子弹、却一直保留着的步枪，拿出半壶酒精、一小瓶双氧水，丢在一边。想了一下，又将双氧水塞回去，迅速拉好拉链，给小曦背上。小曦睁大眼睛看着哥哥，不发一言。沈夜又皱眉思考两秒钟，把手中这柄枪也放入小曦手中。沈曦会用枪，知道保险栓在哪儿，他们教过她。做完这一切，沈夜尽量严肃起面孔，对沈曦说话。  
　　“我出去之后，如果外面人声多了，枪声混乱起来，你就往那个方向跑，不要出声，不要被发现。”沈夜指了指一个方向，那是他们原本目的地所在的方位，尽头是一座小山丘，翻过去会有一条不算宽的河，涉水而过就是一片郊区。他们原打算在那里稍作休整，再考虑之后的路程。沈夜看着沈曦的鼻尖越来越红，眼睛变得又亮又湿，他想伸手抚摸一下妹妹的脑袋，但是忍住了，反而一副很讲道理的样子对她说，“我们的目的地不变，所以别担心，你先去，哥哥比你晚到一点。”  
　　面对沈夜催促的目光，沈曦一动也不动，蹲在沈夜身边，娇小的一团，只有不断蹭在泥土里的脚尖暴露了她的紧张。沈曦从记事起，就从未和哥哥分开过，也不想和哥哥分开。面对沈夜皱起来的硬邦邦的眉头，沈曦鼻子一抽，掉了几颗豆大的眼泪。  
　　沈夜从未对她说过一句严厉的话。所以，沈曦在沈夜面前，也不懂得逞强。  
　　而对沈夜来说，世界上或许也没有比“妹妹的眼泪”杀伤力更大的武器了。也不知道是发情期还是别的原因，沈夜只觉得哪里都疼，他像是深陷沼泽，爬不出来，不断没顶的愧疚、痛苦像是滚烫的水和淤泥，烫得他也差点掉下泪来。他感到万分的歉意，他怎么能丢下小曦，让她一个人走呢？小曦埋着头，小心地哭。沈夜眨眨眼，喉头一阵哽咽。但他没有收回自己说过的话。沈夜伸出颤抖的手臂，捧着小曦的脸，打算软话硬话一起说。沈曦却挣脱了他不怎么稳当的禁锢，紧紧地抱住他，沈夜说到一半，戛然而止。沈曦纤细的手臂抱着他，一点点收紧，脑袋埋在沈夜的肩窝，热乎乎的眼泪蹭在他的脖子上。  
　　枪声越来越近了，他们运气很好，一直没有被发现，可运气总会用完的。沈夜抱着妹妹，抚摸她的背脊，比倔的话，沈夜其实不大比得过沈曦，从小就这样。他尽力让自己的声音平稳、可靠、轻松，像以前那个爱逗妹妹、不怎么耐烦、但从来不撒谎的少年。他说，往西边走，过了河，就能找到瞳瞳。哥哥随后来，去找小曦和瞳瞳。  
　　沈曦抱着他的肩膀颤抖了一下，慢慢松开一点，手指仍紧紧抓住沈夜的衣服，紧巴巴的。沈曦慢慢眨眼，有点委屈又有些期待地小声说，可是，可是我们很久没有见过瞳瞳了。  
　　沈夜松了一口气，顺着往下说。对，所以我们快要找到他了。我们找了这么久。说这句话的时候，沈夜又舔了舔嘴唇，后知后觉尝到了一点血的味道。他必须一鼓作气完成这件事。他再一次捧着小曦的脸，平和的嗓音笃定地对她说，瞳也在找我们，他就在河那边，就他一个人，要应付那么多的坏人。小曦先去帮他，好不好。  
　　沈曦眨了眨眼，很慢地点点头，她的小脑袋瓜其实并没有想清楚眼前的形势，但已被莫名其妙的责任感抓住了。沈夜抚摸她的头，滑下来一点，摸摸她的鬓发。  
　　“如果暂时没有找到瞳瞳，就先藏起来，不要被坏人找到了。无论是我还是瞳，都会去找你的。”说完这句话，沈夜没再嘱咐，他们没有时间了。他将弹簧刀别在腰带扣上，握住之前找到的空酒瓶瓶颈，轻手轻脚地站起来。最后再一次为沈曦指明脱逃方向，对沈曦微笑。他希望是微笑，尽管脸部肌肉都快不听使唤了，也不知道有多难看。在沈曦反应过来之前，闪身离开了卡车的掩护。  
　　没过多久，哥哥所说的人声和枪声渐次响了起来，而他所指的方向静悄悄的，只有破败的建筑、碎石和郁郁生长的灌木和松树，温柔而安全。沈曦仔仔细细听那些声音，她知道哥哥没有枪，枪在自己手上，所以那些散乱而刺耳的枪声没有一声是哥哥发出来的。除此之外，只有听不清楚的咒骂和呼喊，离她越来越远。差不多听不见了，沈曦猫着腰，轻巧迅速地往那个没人的方向跑去。  
　　她脚步不停，抬手擦擦眼泪，又有新的流出来。沈夜对她说话的时候，无论是皱着眉，还是耐心又专心地看着她，抱着她，仿佛他是无所不能的，只要听哥哥的话，就什么也不必害怕。哥哥身后永远是安全的。可沈曦就是不安，就是难过。她不是不相信沈夜，但她也有很多话想说的。她想说自己不是小孩子了，再也不想拖累哥哥了。  
　　沈曦擦干眼泪，强迫自己不要再哭。眼泪模糊视线，会看不清楚坏人的痕迹。她一直跑，一直跑。  
　　  
　　瞳牵着一匹栗色的马，谨慎地走在稀疏树林之间。他刚刚穿过一片庄园的残迹，那里早已被人搜刮殆尽，什么补给也没能找到。但建筑内外都很干净，除了陈年累积的尘埃，就只剩从窗口探进屋里的树木枝干，既没有屠戮痕迹，也没有感染者，原本的居民或许是在瘟疫爆发前已经集体转移。猎人是一定光顾过了的，没有选择这片区域作为基地，可能是地形原因——遭遇袭击，四面开阔，难以抵挡。  
　　瞳背着背包，马背上一边插着一杆成色比较新的霰弹枪，另一边挂着一副老旧弓箭，箭筒里装了数十支箭矢。头顶参天针叶木，深秋也绿意盎然，在这个脏兮兮的世界里自由自在、干干净净。瞳忽然想起了瘟疫爆发以前他和沈夜在家里养的绿色植物，沈夜很上心，打理的很好。他对很多东西都上心。忽然，瞳停下脚步，训练有素的马匹也在同一时间静止，连鼻息都没打一个。瞳将斜跨在身的猎枪取下，抬起，透过瞄准镜往前方望去。  
　　他快要走到这片林地的尽头了，越往边缘走，林木越稀疏，黄褐色的泥土延伸至远处一条小河，河对岸是与瞳目前所在位置同样的丛林，只是更茂密一些。但是——他没有看错，河边有一个人影，一个活动的，人影。似乎是刚刚从河对岸涉水过来，衣服灰扑扑的，像是摔倒过，跌跌撞撞地往这边走。瞳紧抿的嘴唇忽然张开，下意识想要呼喊，但他当然没有喊。而是放下枪，翻身上马，迅速往河边赶去。  
　　他原以为会是猎人，或者一个落单的感染者，也可能是只鹿，或者其他什么小动物。他怎么也想不到会在这里看见沈曦。  
　　孤零零的沈曦，背着一个不适合她身形的老旧结实的背包。  
　　也许是马蹄声太大，在寂静的林地里分外刺耳，视野中属于沈曦的那个小点忽然定住了，随着距离不断拉近，瞳看见沈曦在四面环顾，抖抖索索地掏出手枪，但她并没有开枪的打算，而折过身，想往更茂密些、能提供遮挡的树丛中跑，试图寻找隐蔽处。瞳出声喊他。  
　　沈曦往瞳的方向看来，握着手枪的手不自觉垂下了。她大睁着眼睛，直到两人离得很近了，沈曦的眼中还是写满不可置信。她抬起头看着瞳，苍白的小脸上有些脏污和泥土，混着一道道的泪痕。瞳在她面前蹲下身，拿走沈曦握在手里的手枪，拨保险栓，放进沈曦的背包里。他叫着沈曦的名字，捧着她的脸，用拇指擦掉沈曦脸上的泥土痕迹。靠近沈曦，能闻到强烈的Omega信息素气味，属于两个人的。沈曦还没满十四岁，自己的味道很淡。另一个人的信息素则甘美而浓厚。瞳感觉自己的胃袋痉挛了一下，无名的钝痛像一把把钳子，捏住他的五脏六腑。  
　　这股信息素并不正常，瞳感觉得出来。不止是没打抑制剂那么简单。  
　　他从马背上的口袋拿出一瓶干净的水，拧开盖子，递给沈曦。瞳的冷静逐渐安抚了沈曦，她终于开始喘气，喘到脸色都红了，却没有哭。瞳半抱着她，有力的手掌按着沈曦的后背，一下下给她顺气。沈曦拿着水瓶，没喝。瞳从自己背包里拿出双氧水、注射器和一管无色的液体，准备给沈曦注射抑制剂的时候，沈曦终于开口，艰难地说话。  
　　真的找到瞳瞳了，哥哥原来没有骗我。  
　　  
　　听完沈曦断断续续的描述，瞳大致理清了情况。他将沈曦带到附近的一个狭窄的天然岩洞口，想了想，将马拴在十几米远的树干上。他让沈曦就窝在这处岩洞里等着，在心里数数，从一数到三千，再从三千数到一，如果那时他和沈夜还没有回来，就骑上马继续往西边走。他将背包里的地图给沈曦展开，帮助她大致辨认目的地所在方向。先指出他和大部队分离的位置，再将大部队原定目的地划给沈曦看。  
　　“迷路的话，或许小呆也可以带你找到他们。”瞳指了指马。  
　　沈曦不管不顾，使劲摇摇头，好不容易找到瞳瞳，她只想和瞳瞳一起去找哥哥。  
　　瞳整理好自己的背包，把接下来要用的武器和弹药全部安置好，转过头认真地看着沈曦，平静地说，“可你会拖慢我和你哥哥的速度，因为我们要分心照顾你。”  
　　沈曦咬着嘴唇，咬得红红的。对于沈夜所说的话，沈曦有着奇妙的直觉，即使她想不清楚，也总能辨别真伪，她知道哥哥什么时候说的不是真的，只是在安慰她，只是在骗她。对于瞳，这就行不通了。可她不需要直觉，沈曦从小就明白瞳不会骗她。  
　　见沈曦没有再反对，瞳继续叮嘱，“如果小呆突然刨蹄子、打响鼻，就骑上它，让它带着你走。”动物对感染者有着天生的警觉。  
　　“我走了。”他最后干巴巴地说，却又一次蹲下来，很迅速地抱了沈曦一下，还揉了揉她的头顶。干燥、清爽的气息笼罩了沈曦。就这么一下，沈曦又差点掉眼泪，她哽咽着说，“我就在这等着你们。”  
　　瞳点点头，没再说什么，转身离开了。  
　　  
　　沈夜不知时间过去了多久，也没数自己干掉了几个人，他现在躲在一个曾经的商场超市柜台后面，不断喘息，深呼吸。他没有武器，连唯一的一把折叠刀都给了小曦。手臂因用力过多而疼痛不已，右上臂中了一枪，好在没有打中骨头，但也没有时间做任何处理，还在汨汨流血，令他头晕目眩。每一个安全点都不能多待，沈夜知道自己流泻而出的信息素有多明显，可能就像黑暗里的灯塔那样吸引着这些Alpha，还吸引了感染者。对此他倒是有点庆幸，如果不是这样，他一个人也干不了那么多的猎人。  
　　可感染者毕竟没有智商，很快就被猎人收拾殆尽。他必须马上换地方待着，可他实在没有力气了，连站都站不起来。如果落在这些猎人手中，会有什么下场，他是明白的。沈夜也没有抱什么不切实际的希望，从小他就是个悲观的人，如今也不例外。让沈曦先走，就已经做好了最坏的准备。  
　　沈夜喘着气，从贴身的口袋里掏出了一块棱角锋利的酒瓶渣。  
　　他面无表情地看着手中折射着破碎光亮的深绿色玻璃，想着如果直接插进喉咙，需要多久才能完事。气管断裂的话，恐怕不到一分钟吧。  
　　只是……不知道小曦能走多远。如果小曦知道的话，会恨自己吗？  
　　一旦略微放松下来，意识就开始模糊，沈夜想起了他哄沈曦的那些话，他想，自己最终还是没能再见他一面。也不知道瞳现在在哪里，过得好不好，有没有遇到麻烦。  
　　如果能再见一面就好了。  
　　迷迷糊糊、半梦半醒的思绪被一颗子弹击碎，沈夜张开嘴，却没有痛呼出声，冷汗顺着侧脸往下流。“他在这！”“总算他妈的给逮着了！”四面八方的声音汇聚而来，沈夜想站起来，两腿不听使唤，他皱起眉，这才发现右腿小腿中弹，血流如注。他捏紧碎玻璃，想立即解决了自己，但已经来不及了。背后袭来的猎人一枪托击打在沈夜的太阳穴上，他一瞬间意识消散，晕了过去。  
　　  
　　没过多久，他又醒了过来。视线昏暗不清，沈夜不知道是光线太暗了，还是血遮在了眼睛上，他想伸手抹一把，可双手好像都不听大脑使唤了。  
　　他尽力睁开眼睛，面前杵着两三个人影，骂骂咧咧地说着什么，“混蛋”、“婊子”之类的。他察觉自己是在室内，手腕捆在一起，被吊起来了。头无力地垂着，只能看清这些人穿着的类似工装材质的深褐色长裤和沾满泥土的鞋。“哟，醒了。”他听见有人说。  
　　接着六只脚里有一只抬了起来，膝盖狠狠往沈夜小腹上一顶。听见他难以抑制的闷哼，猎人们十分解气似的笑了起来。有人钳住他的下巴，逼迫他昂起头来。是个姜黄色头发的Alpha，房子里的人除了自己之外全是Alpha，气味熏得沈夜头昏脑涨。他可能咬破嘴唇了，有血顺着嘴角往下流。这味道刺激了身边的Alpha，姜黄头捏着他下巴的手慢慢往下移，停在他的脖颈上，手指用力地摩挲。他的眼神也从痛恨、鄙夷逐渐转为疯狂的贪婪与渴求，这个Omega身上的味道太诱人了。他靠近沈夜，像是嗅着他的气味就被爽到了一样，低声说，“老子还是第一次见到这么给劲的Omega，要不是发情了，还以为是个Alpha。”  
　　沈夜哼了一声，无比冷静地接了一句，“显然还不够给劲。”  
　　然后，他弓起没受伤的那条腿，对着快要贴上自己的姜黄头胯部来了一下。姜黄头瞬间惨叫，跪在地上，用手捂着要害部位。但猎人毕竟是猎人，沈夜也没指望这一下就能要了他的命，更何况他的同伙就站在旁边。另一个Alpha骂骂咧咧地，揪着沈夜的头发，把他的头重重往墙上撞去，发出令人心悸的沉闷响声。  
　　“好了。”  
　　离他们稍远的地方，站着一个从容不迫的身影。穿着深褐色的夹克，把玩着手枪，饶有兴致地看着沈夜。他长着一副南欧人的面孔，大概五十几岁了，深邃的五官轮廓镶嵌在刻着一道道皱纹的脸上，表情似笑非笑，黄褐色的眼睛令人难以看出喜怒。他只是轻声吩咐了一句，那些围绕在沈夜身边疯狗一样的Alpha立即乖顺了不少，像是被铁链拴了起来。他没有像手下这几个人那样靠近沈夜，只是专注地打量了他一会儿。  
　　不得不承认，埃德加说得对，这么给劲的Omega真不多见。  
　　他发情了，发情的Omega他见过很多，无一不是渴求地望着他，张着闭不上似的嘴，发出难耐的呻吟，半点理智都没有了。而眼前这个呢，不光清醒得很，还杀了他们不少人，现在要是放了他，估计他还能再杀那么多。Alpha头目叫手下的几个出去，然后耐心又仔细地端详沈夜。这个Omega像是不知道自己处境多么危险一样，或者说他并不在意。不在乎自己的表情或是言语会挑衅、触怒他的捕猎者，就像身体所受的再大的痛苦对他而言也是不值一提的事。  
　　他像一朵鲜红的玫瑰，散发芬芳香气，长着尖锐的刺；也像一块上等的纹理致密的大理石，捏不烂摔不碎，永远冷冰冰的。  
　　黄褐色的眼睛渐渐变化，他看着面前Omega俘虏染血的脸，淡漠的眼睛，显示出一丝不屑的嘴角，他想看他融化，臣服于本能的欲望。他现在就想日这个Omega，想看他在自己身下扭动肢体，大腿紧紧缠在自己的腰上，想看这漂亮的眼睛散神，变得虚空，或盛满情欲和哀求，想一下下不留情面地玩弄他炙热的体内，品尝他短促又急迫的哭叫。Alpha舔舔嘴唇，他很久没有这样被吸引过了。  
　　他也想看他究竟能在伤痛和热潮的折磨下坚持多久。或许这样更有意思。  
　　  
　　瞳悄无声息地趴匐在猎人基地中心建筑群外围的一堵矮墙后，说是矮墙，其实是用各种碎渣、废金属和石块垒起来的。面前的建筑则都是面积较大的平房，或许曾是商场的仓库。猎人守备并没有他想象的那么多。从他们彼此间通讯可以听出，似乎是防御工事被什么人破坏了，原本用来引诱路人的感染者几乎被全灭，因此，大部分猎人离开基地重建防御圈去了。这些人的套路无非是故意在基地四周布下感染者，以一二级居多，偶尔也有三级的大块头，三两路人遇到感染者，必然逃亡唯一的生路——猎人设伏之处。事实上，瞳并不关心他们去了哪里，要做什么。用折叠刀暗杀了巡逻的猎人后，他迅速靠近前方那座疑似仓库的平房，里头没有声音。仓库的门没锁，瞳推开一条缝，钻了进去。果然没有人，但沉重的血腥气和信息素交杂的味道告诉他，不久前这里肯定发生过什么。  
　　他面无表情地捏紧手中的刀，循着气味的方向走。仓库的另一头还有一个房间，打开后是通往地下室的入口。瞳没有犹豫，顺着楼梯走了下去。  
　　几乎一进地下室，他就听到了交谈的人声。  
　　“对，就是被那个Omega给踹了老二。”  
　　瞳藏身在一处货架后，埋伏在靠近边缘的位置，没发出任何声响。  
　　“不过那家伙也差不多了，起码中了两枪吧，还在发情，要死不活的。就这样还能踹埃德加的老二。别提了，还把东线那圈感染者全他妈放进来了，还好我们的人还能应付。结果老大还叫我们注意别让他死了。”  
　　“那当然了，难不成你以为老大想操一具死尸吗。”另一个声音响起。  
　　通过货架的缝隙能看见那两个人，一个黑头发的高个子，另一个比较矮，脸上有一道疤。刚才的反问就是出自矮个子的嘴。他们走走停停，慢慢靠近瞳所在的位置。  
　　“他杀了我们那么多人，就这么算了？”  
　　“可惜没找到那个小姑娘……否则，还能玩儿点别的。”  
　　瞳站在原地等待时机，只能被迫听猎人们聊天。听矮个子说那个Omega个子真他妈高，埃德加脑袋顶才够到他下巴。听高个子说抓到他的时候就想给就地碎尸万段了，害惨了大家伙，操他都是便宜他了。矮个子嘟囔了两句，突然说，不过那Omega是够奇怪的，我还真没见过这么能耐的Omega，不知是疯还是傻，不怕疼也不怕威胁，发情了还一副自给自足，自生自灭的德性，老大不如成全他算了。算了算了，等回头老大完事，咱们想干什么都行。  
　　两人距离够近了。隐藏在货架后的瞳无声无息，像幽灵一样出现在一个猎人的背后，一半面目在阴影中。凉凉的刀刃瞬间割断了高个子的喉管，新鲜血液喷溅出来，洒了矮个子一头一脸。被割喉的高个子还站在原地没倒下，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，矮个子大睁着眼，一瞬间的迷茫后是惊慌失措，在他反应过来之前，瞳的刀口已经指在他脖子上了。  
　　“你们说的人在哪。”  
　　高个子终于软倒在自己的血泊中。矮个子浑身颤抖，刀口舔血的日子过了这么久，他还是头一次感到这般恐惧。他什么也没看清，眼前只有一片白色闪过，这个突然侵入的人影像鬼一样。  
　　“……你是谁。”在瞳问话的时候，他的眼神已不自觉瞟向仓库的另一边。喉头抖动，半天才说出这句话。沾着黏腻鲜血的刀刃几乎切入他脖颈上脆弱的皮肤。  
　　“回答问题。”瞳在他耳边命令。  
　　他呼出的气息似乎都是冷的。猎人看着地上同伴的尸体，横了心，“我不会告诉你的，反正我就算告诉了你——”  
　　话没说完，刀口已经刺入他的脖子，猎人全身抽搐起来。瞳拔出刀，在猎人衣服上擦掉血迹。他松开手，矮个子猎人身体一歪，倒在高个子身边。  
　　他其实不需要他们引路。  
　　瞳在两具尸体上摸了一圈，除了手枪、子弹之外，还找到了一个金属制的钥匙串，上面挂着六把大小各异的钥匙。他将枪和子弹放进背包，握着钥匙串，往仓库另一边走。昏暗的空间里，除了瞳的脚步，什么声音也没有。  
　　仓库尽头没有门，没有窗，只有一座座凌乱的货架，东倒西歪地放着几个纸箱。里面没有东西。瞳打开别在胸口的手电，目光逡巡在货架之间。地下室的地面不算干净，不知多久没有清洗过，早已看不出原本的颜色。瞳的脚步停在两座货架之间，低头看的话，就能发现此处地面颜色比旁边要浅，镶嵌着一道道经年累月的划痕。瞳以双手扶住货架，向前方推去。  
　　原本货架所在的位置，出现了一扇厚重、铁质的活板门。瞳蹲下身，从刚才搜到的钥匙上找出一把，顺利插入板门上的挂锁，拧动。“咔”一声，锁开了。  
　　  
　　地下室第二层的入口出现在他面前，漆黑一片。  
　　从中而喷涌而出的Omega气息几乎令瞳后退一步。很难形容这是种什么样的味道——因为无论过去，还是疫病爆发之后，他都从没逛过窑子之类的地方。  
　　不知有多少Omega的气味混同一处，浓郁、黏稠、如有实质，无论是否发情，是否打了催情剂或人造Omega信息素，因集中在一起，几乎闻不出彼此的区别。瞳的感官非常灵敏，所以略觉不适，但不至于影响他的心绪理智。作为一个成年Alpha，他也受信息素影响，但从未对伴侣之外的Omega产生过欲望。  
　　楼梯之下有一条狭窄的走道，瞳借着手电的光，查看了一下四周。这间不算大的地下室里没有灯，这不奇怪，猎人们即使有发电的能力，也不会分给俘虏用。走道两边堆放着大小不一的方形铁笼，关着或坐或立、衣不蔽体的Omega。有的笼子能容纳三个人，有的却连一个站着的人都装不下。看见瞳，这些Omega的表情并没有显露出惊讶，像是见惯了陌生的Alpha从楼梯上走下来，来到这个逼仄、黑暗、混沌不堪却也无风无浪的世界。没有戾气，也毫无生气。不知道这些人在这关了多久，但瞳没有仔细看他们，他感到有一点呼吸困难，不是因为扑面而来潮水般的异性气息，而是因为他闻到了最熟悉的味道，飘忽不定，若隐若现。  
　　瞳沿着走道一直往里走，他的脚步声是这里唯一清晰可闻的声音。  
　　走道的尽头，右手边，摆放着一个只有成人半身高的方形笼，沈夜就歪在里面，手腕被绳索捆在一起，垂在地上，他蜷缩着，无声无息。  
　　瞳蹲下身，伸手进笼，覆在沈夜的脸颊上。还是温暖的。  
　　拇指小心地擦过沈夜紧闭的右眼，那里有抹不掉的血迹，越往上越厚重，被黑发遮住了。他将手略微下移，覆在沈夜的脖颈上，感觉到他滚烫的脉搏。除了额头，沈夜脸上还有几处擦伤，身上则四处是血迹，瞳一眼发现了两个中弹的位置，小腿上的弹孔虽然草草处理了，但还在渗血。衣服倒是乱七八糟地穿在身上，可能是那些猎人知道他受了伤，不打算让他直接冻死在这里。  
　　“阿夜。”瞳的手很稳，始终波澜不惊的声音里却有一丝颤抖。沈夜并没有因此醒转，眉骨下阴影厚重，连睫毛都没有抖动一下。  
　　瞳收回手，卸下他那个百宝箱一样的背包，迅速拉开拉链，从里面掏出一把袖珍钢筋钳。黄色的塑料把手还很新，不知道从哪里弄来的。夹住插销细长的部分，用力一钳，插销应声而断。金属断裂的清脆响声终于吸引了旁边几个Omega的注意，他们看着瞳拆锁，拉开铁门。  
　　“你要带走他吗？”突然有人问他，离得很近。  
　　这个Omega听声音很年轻。瞳没有看他，动作不停，但好脾气地“嗯”了一声，一边将捆住沈夜手腕和脚踝的绳索剪断。  
　　“你要带他去哪里呢？”Omega继续问他，声音透出坦诚的惊讶和不经世事的好奇。瞳放下钳子，左手放在沈夜曲起的膝盖下方，右手托着他的后脑勺。停顿了一下，平静地说，“去他想去的任何地方。”他把这具身体一点点收拢在怀里，抱了出来。  
　　年轻的Omega还在说话，瞳其实懒得理他。但他也没想到Omega会突然说，“你不该带走他。”  
　　“我不知道外面还有多少活着的Omega，但我被抓到这里来的时候就不剩几个了。外面是吃人的世界。但至少在这里还能活下去。发情了也……也有人照顾你。”  
　　瞳转头看了他一眼，手电的光照亮了这个年轻Omega的脸，他长了一双晶蓝色的眼睛，在灯光下看不分明。他或许是头一次反驳一个Alpha的意见，也不知道哪里来的勇气。可能是瞳气质特别，没有让他觉得受到威胁。但是，突然之间对上瞳隐匿在黑暗中的目光，他还是有点怵，但没有向后缩——也没什么空间供他往后缩。只看了一眼，瞳不置可否，他让沈夜靠在铁笼外围，开始为他腿上的伤口消毒，缠绕绷带。这时，他感到手掌之下的身体挣动了一下。  
　　  
　　沈夜睁开了眼睛，眼中一片迷茫。  
　　有那么一瞬间，他不知道自己在哪，热潮早已将他的脑子烧成了一团浆糊。他只觉得疼，很疼，疼得他不受控制地急促喘气。而且冷，明明身体很烫，却觉得很冷。有那么一幅幅光怪陆离的印象残留在眼底，几个陌生的Alpha，黄褐色蜥蜴一样的眼睛，自己满手凝固的血，小曦布满泪痕的脸，委屈难言的目光。他忽然挣扎起来，手肘凝聚力量往身旁撞去。  
　　瞳抱着他，生受了这一下，不觉得疼，沈夜其实没有多少力气了。他在沈夜耳边轻声叫他的名字，两人贴得很近，瞳能感到沈夜狂跳的心脏，像是响在自己的胸腔里。  
　　过了一会儿，沈夜慢慢安静下来，意识回流之际，他首先做的便是控制自己。强行压抑住喘息，身体也不抖了，就这么静止着。  
　　一片沉寂中，他终于感觉到身边安稳环绕着的Alpha气息，这是——  
　　“瞳……？”沈夜终于开口说话，声音很轻，尾音不大确定，像是怀疑自己仍在梦中。  
　　两人稍微分开了一点，瞳的双手仍然握在沈夜的肩上，避开他受伤的位置。瞳凝视着他，瞳孔中最轻微的情绪也一览无余。沈夜半梦半醒，迷迷糊糊，就直直地看进瞳的眼底。“是我。”他说。在沈夜难以聚焦的视线中凑近，吻了一下他沾着暗色血迹的眉骨，慢慢顺着鼻梁向下，描摹他最熟悉的轮廓，安抚的意味大于情欲。最后落在沈夜微张的嘴角，停顿了一下，瞳吻住他，温柔地舔舐沈夜饱经折磨的嘴唇，用舌尖抚慰柔软唇瓣上粗糙的伤痕。一呼一吸，瞳的气息侵入沈夜的口腔和鼻腔，徘徊萦绕。  
　　沈夜吸了吸鼻子，仿佛手足无措。随着这个吻的加深，他发出一声呜咽。砸不烂、勒不碎的大理石露出裂缝，里面是柔软脆弱又滚烫的核心。  
　　“你……你怎么来了……”这个吻结束后，沈夜哑着嗓子问。他终于清醒过来了，因严父不近人情的教育，忍耐可能是沈夜最擅长的事。他几乎是立刻想起了自己的处境。他用力回忆失去意识之前看到的东西，试图搞清楚——“门口有两个守卫。”  
　　“都死了。”瞳言简意赅地接上话。周围传来一两个Omega吸气的声音，但绝大部分似乎无动于衷。  
　　沈夜皱眉，因为突如其来的生气而双眼发亮，话也说得顺畅起来，“你为什么来，他们人太多了，你一个人太危险。”  
　　“我为什么不能来？”瞳平静地回答，“你在这里。”  
　　沈夜怔了一下，沉默了。  
　　他其实有很多话想说，他想说的已经积攒三个多月了。可他深深浅浅地呼吸着，握住拳，最后偏过头，对瞳说了一句，“对不起。”  
　　就好像遇到猎人，身陷险境，受伤中弹动弹不得都是他自己的错似的。  
　　沈夜拿起放在一边的钢筋钳，瞳简直能听见他大脑转动的声音。  
　　“你先……”  
　　“不行。”瞳直接打断他，“我们一起走。”  
　　他知道沈夜在想什么，他也不是不相信他。沈夜现在不能走动，他们一起逃出去，成功率不如他一个人逃出去。把工具留给沈夜，或许他真有办法能自己逃出去。瞳相信他真的能做到。只是他不想把他一个人留在这，哪怕只是多留一秒钟。  
　　“我不想再和你分开了。”瞳补充了一句，语气仍然是干巴巴的，像是说一句常识。  
　　沈夜摇摇欲坠的气焰突然就灭了，心脏像是灌了一壶滚烫的茶水，血液在心房里沸腾，涌向四肢百骸。不久以前他还拿着酒瓶渣，准备刺进自己喉管，想的却是再见瞳一面。这个想法像一双温暖的手，比他的决心更固执，拽着他，怎么都不放开。  
　　  
　　沈曦窝在石头洞里，看着外面的天色渐渐昏暗下来。小呆的影子又拉长了一些，越过了一棵不起眼的蔫巴巴的草。沈曦盯着那棵小草，头脑里一片空白。  
　　她不再默数了，因为一数到三千，三千数到一，她早就数完了，一开始还因为紧张，数错了好几遍，不得不从头开始。数完了数，她就开始胡思乱想，想瞳抚摸在他头顶的那只手，想沈夜说的话。瞳瞳没有遇到麻烦，小曦也帮不了他。沈曦委屈地默念，哥哥大骗子，哥哥大坏蛋。  
　　不知道念到第几遍，小呆忽然有了动静，它大了一声响鼻，前蹄在草地上刮了两下。  
　　沈曦浑身一震，清楚地记起瞳留下的话，如果小呆惊惶不安，就骑上它跑。沈曦蹭着岩壁艰难地爬出来，小腿肚麻了，害得她差点摔倒，跌跌撞撞地跑到小呆身边。  
　　马镫太高了，她得让小呆蹲下来。“小呆，小呆，坐下来。”可小呆不听她的话，绕着树转了一圈，沈曦便也跟着它转了一圈。小呆似乎也发现树上的缠结不但没有解开，绕在脖子上的那段反而变短了。它又从鼻子里喷出一股气。沈曦灵机一动，对它说，“你坐下来，我就帮你解开。”  
　　栗色的母马也不知是否听懂沈曦所说的话，但它忽然低下头，在沈曦侧脸上温柔地蹭了蹭。很温暖，有点痒。沈曦伸手抚摸它的耳朵，小呆的耳朵一动一动，软软的。沈曦顺着它的视线看向前方，然后睁大了眼。  
　　原来小呆刨蹄子不是因为它惊慌。  
　　远处能看到夕阳下一线波光粼粼的河面，岸边有一个人影，背着另一个人，缓缓向她的方向走来。隔得这么远，可沈曦知道那是谁。  
　　眼泪簌簌往下掉，啪嗒啪嗒落入深秋枯黄绵软的草地里。  
　　  
　　完


End file.
